


Ethan/Jackson

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Locker Room, M/M, teenwolfdrabbles bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Filling the Ethan/Jackson Whittemore square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my second entry.
Relationships: Ethan/Jackson Whittemore
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109313
Kudos: 8
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Ethan/Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the Ethan/Jackson Whittemore square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my second entry.

Jackson’s disdain for the cheap, baggy boxers his teammate wore vanished when Ethan stripped them off.

The revelation of Ethan’s pale ass was like finding buried treasure, or a pearl in a clam, whatever.

Jackson wasn’t so good at comparisons.

He’d gotten a C in English Lit.

Ethan caught Jackson staring and lunged at him, not to bash him for staring but to mash their mouths together in a noisy wet kiss, instantly passionate.

Jackson, hands latched firmly onto Ethan’s firm ass, would sing its praises later, in a poem, maybe.

He was definitely going to buy Ethan sexier underwear.


End file.
